outworldly frends
by Firewolf7800
Summary: falow the lone wonder and his companions into a world not of his fimileority and his new aquatinses
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys hope everything's going alright in your endeavors and hopes my story inspires you. Or relives some stress but if anything else it'll help bring some entertainment, so without further ado. The story**

 **I do not own RWBY or Fallout 3 they belong to their respective owners.**

Character

Name: Chace Mc. Melty

 **Hp: 510**

 **AP: 104**

 **XP: MAX**

S.8

P.7

E.6

C.5

I.10

A.6

L.6

Barter: 91

Big Gun: 91

Energy Weapons: 100

Explosives: 66

Lockpick: 100

Medicine: 100

Melee weapons: 91

Repair: 100

Science: 100

Small Guns: 100

Sneak: 100

Speech: 100

Unarmed: 60

Weapons

Alien Blaster

Blackhawk

Chinese Officer's Sword

Combat Knife (2)

Destabilizer

Gauss Rifle

Jingwei's Shock Sword

Lincons Repeater

MPLX Novasurge

Metal Blaster

Nuka-Grenade (4)

Ol' Painless

Perception Gatling Laser

Railway Rifle

Scoped .44 Magnum

Sydney's 10mm "ultra" SMG

Tesla Cannon

Wild Bill's Sidearm

Xuanlong Assault Rifle

Apparel

Chinese Stealth Armor

Pre-War spring Outfit

Prototype Medic Power Armor (PMPA)

Sunglasses

Winterized Medic Armor

Winterized Medic Helmet

Winterized T-51b Power Armor

Winterized T-51b Power Helmet

Aid

Adapted Biogel (65)

Alien Epoxy (14)

Buffout (yes only one I might add more later)

Jet (4)

Med-X (12)

Mentats (10)

Psycho (6)

Rad-X (16)

Radaway (34)

Stealth Boy (4)

Stimpak (412)

Whiskey

Misc.

Bobby Pin (37)

Brotherhood of Steel Holotag (3)

Camera

Deathclaw Control Scrambler

Factory Employee ID

House upgrades (all of them)

Ink Container

Metro ticket

Pre-War Money

Red Pass Card (2)

Slave Collar

Super Mutant Blood Sample

Westland Survival Guide

Keyring

Ammo

.308 (389)

.32(315)

.44(306)

10mm (716)

5.56mm (1636)

5mm (1050)

Alien Power Cell (280)

Alien Power Module (1916)

Dart (190)

ECP (2530)

E Cell (1060)

Mesmetron Power Cell (50)

MFC (672)

Mini Nuke (30)

Missile

Railway Spikes (180)

Shotgun Shell (46)

Perks

Action Boy

Ant Might

Auto Axpert

Beater Criticals

Bloody Mess

Booster Shot

Chem Resistant

Commando

Concentrated Fire

Covert Ops

Educated

Finesse

Grim Reaper (as in human)

Gunnut (3)

Gun Slinger

Hematopage

Here and Now

Intense Training

Lady Killer

Mister Sandman

Ninja

No Weakness

Nuclear anomaly

Pitt Fighter

Power Armor Training

Rad Regeneration

Robotics Expert

Silent Running

Sniper

Strong Back

Survival Expert

Tag

Thief (3)

Toughness

Xerotech Expert

Fawkes

Outcast Power armor

Outcast Power Helmet

Dart Gun

Experimental MIRV

Shady Hat

Steel Knuckles

Victory Rifle

 **That was a long list but it's a lot of useful information so if you're so incline read over it, and everything will be monitored by me so if you want to keep tract with me then pleas do. It'll be fun and I might miss something. To the next page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the start to the story still don't own any rights to the original stories.**

It was night at the citadel and the lone wander was not so alone. Next to him on his left was elder Lyons next to him was scribe Rothschild. On the lone wonders right is Paladin Gunny next to him was Lyons daughter sentinel Lyons. They were all standing arrowed the fighting ring watching initiates fight and paladins testing their skills. Behind them was a giant 7.8 inches tall supermutent named Fawkes he would laugh when someone made a mistake and get hurt. Then Gunny would shake his head and correct him or her. In front of them was Dogmeat. They were all enjoying a brew after the group's victory against the enclave. Out of nowhere Gunny spoke the wonder "come on lets show these maggots how it's done Chase." Chase looked at Gunny then to Elder Lyons. And he motioned to the ring. He nodded and both of them made their way to the ring and people started to make bets.

Chase and gunny got ready and faced off. Gunny charged him and all he did was what as Gunny threw his punch. Chase grabbed it and threw him flat on his back. He grunted as Gunny got up and jabbed at Chace but was met with a kick to his solar plexus. Gunny was pushed back and the three friends laugh at Gunny's failure to hit the lone wonder. Every one under him was trying not to smile and most were failing miserably. Gunny went after him with one finale attack he was thrown on the ground and was pinned with his arm behind his back. Gunny grunted and Chace relented and went to his other friends.

Elder Lyons smirked at the lone wonder and spoke. That was a show I'm sure no one will soon forget. And thanks for not beating him so bad he is still needed and Sahara is not the best teacher." Sahara pouted "hay that was rude." He chuckles and Scribe Rothschild looks at the wonder "thanks for teaching them that not everything hinders on brute strength." Sahara spoke next "no but it helps and nice fight you could of held back some." Chace spoke "I did." It was all he said and everyone looked at him then each other. He spoke again as Gunny walked up "it was fun but I need to return home. Fawkes, Dogmeat you ready to go home?" they both answered yes in their own way. Everyone waved goodbye even the initiate's said hail in unison.

The three characters are absorbed into the night or so it appeared to be the lone wonder sporting his winter combat armor left the party. Him and his two companions leave together but in stopped by a table. To witch upon further inspection there was a strange computation. It was a most mysterious machine it was cylinder with a trigger. Inside it there were wires and arcing from those wires was bolts of electricity. The quizzical leader asked himself many thing some fairly common. Others not so common but none the less important. However this did not stay like that for very long for because he picked it up and inspected it. To him it weighed almost nothing then Fawkes spoke "you should use it to find out what it does. It looks like an upgraded plasma pistol." They whited for a while Chace broke the silence "well there's only one way to find out worst case scenario it blows up in my hand." He pointed it away from himself and his friends and pulls the trigger. The three of them are bathed in light after that their moved to a new area. Before they can get their bearings the sound of levees and the smell of trees take them by surprise. That's when there sight comes back to them the sighted of life slaps them in the face and they get dizzy. It takes them a few minutes to take in the seen. Now that they found their composure they ask each other and look at each other with understandable shock.

It took them 10 minutes to continue through the forest. That's when the sound their all too familiar with gun fire but there was something new something different. A lowed caw could be herd so the adventures fallowed the sound. With their weapons drawn the lone wonder pulled out his Gatling laser matched with Fawkes they rushed with Dogmeat close behind. In the back of his mind he thought that solving their problems would come later. After a minute of running they enter a clearing in front of them is a tall tower it appeared to be a bit gothic. They stopped at the edge and saw the aggressor it was a large black raven.

The raven was stuck by ice so they took the opportunity. "Light it up!" after that both their weapons came alive and sent lasers down range. It took both of them haft a battery to disintegrate the beast. The ash was blown away by the wind however there victory was shore lived when the children came up to them in a defensive stance. Six girls and two boys walked up in strange dress or at least to the trio. They whited in silence for what seemed like 20 minutes before Fawkes spoke "we thought you could use back up." The children froze at his voce it was holism but had a brutish nip to it when he spoke. The girl in yellow spoke next "who are you guys and what are you doing here?" he wasn't able to answer because a large scorpion busted through the tree line no one moved except Chace who equipped his Destabilizer and fired at the beast it took 20 rounds to disintegrate the thing.

Fawkes spoke in a booming voice "Next Time, Put Up A Fight!" all of the kids looked at them with a sort of awe. "Stop Fawkes you might scare them." Fawkes apologized "I am deeply sorry for my outburst, sometimes I can't control myself I hope you can forgive me." The girl in red spoke quickly "oh it's alright it happens to everyone don't let it get to you. Any way who are you guys I never seen you around before?" the lone wonder looked into her eyes and took off his helmet. They all looked with deferent feelings awe, hunger, envy, confusion jest to name a few all jest as real as the other. Then he spoke "I'm Chace mc. Melty this is Fawkes don't worry he's jest as tall as he is nice. As for my dog he is called Dogmeat he's well trained and won't bite endless I tell him to." Dogmeat gave a healthy bark. And Fawkes waved and gave unnerving grin dew to his green figure. Chace noticed this so he spoke in an even tone "I'm guessing this place isn't earth and that device is to blame. Can you take me to your leader to sort this out with someone with more experience?" he said to him and his friends then asked the kids.

They found themselves in a large clock tower and in from of them are closed doors. They lingered there for a while Intel his body move without his permeation and he walked through.

 **Alright guys in stopping here it's been fun but I'm tiered and don't worry I'm still working on my other story. With that said I hope you enjoy your chrisms and hope you have a splendid new year. I'll be updating soon I've jest had hard time sitting down and writing so hope that I'll be able to continue with an amazing chapter.**

 **Goodbye I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys how are you doing I thought that you would enjoy a story so here you go.**

Chace walks into the room to find it fairly clean with a few papers on a lone desk. Behind that desk is a man in a black suit with silver hair next to him is a vary mad looking woman. Who is blond and wears glasses. The man behind the desk spoke. "Please have a seat I've been told you wanted to see me." Chace didn't sit down but took off his sunglass and helmet looked at the elder man and spoke. "Yes I needed to talk to someone with access to information. And to talk to someone who has been arrowed long enough to be able to asset situations of an odd nature." The old man nodded for him to continue "good so what can you tell me about this place and planet form there I can speak more about where I'm from." From that the man spoke. "As for where we are that is Beacon academy in the city of Vale. For the planet it is called Remnant now I'm Professor Ozpin and this is Professor Goodwitch how are you?" The wonderer relaxed after the news and spoke with calm glee. "I'm Chace Mc. Melty the big guy is Fawkes and my dogs name is Dogmeat. And I'm glad to be out of the wasteland after destroying the mobile AAFB I would have taken leave but I didn't know where to go. So I'm glad that I'm here and not there I just hope I can get back at a later date." After that Goodwitch spoke next "what do you mean by all that are you in a military in a different city? If so you can't jest leave without permutation." Chace spoke next "in a military no not really more like a contractor but no I'm not from one of your cities. I'm from a different planet called Earth and I came here by means of a teleporter but this one can teleport people large distances. However I am not totally certain it was set to send me here or maybe it was but I need to analyze it before I go all trigger happy with it." Be for he could ramble on Ozpin spoke "so you're from a different planet and you teleported here randomly or attentional. Either way you need to analyze this device of yours to see which one former or later. But my question is what is this place called earth and what is it like?" Chace spoke with board look on his face "before or after the bombs fell?" Ozpin said one word "before."

The lone wanderer then asked "do you want man's history or do you want jest the past 300 years?" "You know you people's whole history?" Glenda asked "well not all of it but I can recall 12 millenniums of data. However that would take a long time to explain hell the past tree hundreds of years would take about an hour to blow through it, and another to go through first and second hand experience that's why I asked." Goodwitch asked "how high is your IQ?" "210 why do you ask? And I also have an eidetic memory and can read 320 words a minute" Ozpin chuckled and Glenda stared at the young man. Fawkes Chuckled **(hahahahahahaha Nneeerrrrd hahahahah.)** Chace smiled and waved at Glenda then spoke "I'm guessing that you want to talk about the resent history?" Ozpin nodded "well let's start with the 20'Th century." Goodwitch interrupted "I thought you were starting with resent history?" "Oh that's right you don't know about that the 20'Th century happened three hundred years ago the reason it's the 20'Th is because it's the 20'Th century after are lords suns berth Jesus Crist. Well saposibly anyway and that's lord as in the creator for me I don't hold much stock in paranormal. However I do know it exists but in my world its vary weak so not many people have there's activated maybe it's because we have to individually unlock are aura." He looked at them and spoke "so it's easy to access here. Oh well I'm going off topic and your bothered that I'm not seated but I assure you I'm fine with standing its more comfortable standing and I can't sit whale in here." Ozpin raised an eyebrow "what do you mean by that?" Chase sighed then spoke "its beater to show you then tell you."

The boy did something in his suit the suit then extended itself and opened up so the man was able to step out of it. He himself was almost as tall as the suit is closed. He waved at the armor for them to look at Ozpin curiously got up and looked at the opened armor. It was more advanced than anything he has ever seen. He looked at the young man

"Do you know how this thang works?" he asked "yes I do and I know how to make them I also know how to make all of my equipment and I'm also a fair marksman and scientist. But that's a story for another day." Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at him then spoke "your awfully caucuses over information." He questioned "would you like me to tell you why?" she nodded "ok now that I'm out of there I guess I can tell." He was interrupted by his pipboy "wats up was landers this is three dog bow wow! And you're lessening to GNR that's Galaxy News Radio in case you forgot! And here's ME! With the NEWS. For those of you not in the Know to the north of Megaton there's a vault. Vault 101 now believe it or not this one's still got people still liven it. And every few years or so someone comes scrabbling out. Well wouldn't you know it another ones come out of it again and I kid you not he came to visit yours truly! Right here in the studio! Now this cat James is his name he's been in there for years he needed to know what was what out here in the beautiful capital wasteland so I the grate and powerful Three Dog set my brother strait. I told him what was what who was the winners, the losers, the movers, and the shakers. So if you see James out there you say hello be kind to my new brother. And show him that out here on the outside we always fight the good fight. Hay and if a lightbulb jest started glowing over your head you could jest flip the switch and forget about it. You're not getting into that vault whoever lives in there sure as hell docent want what you're selling. And no you can't knock down the door it wages like thirteen tons. Enel next time this is Three Dog Ooooooowwwww and your lessening to Galaxy News Radio bringing you the truth no matter how bad it hurts!" whale this happened he tried to turn it off but to no avail he said this then it came on again "Hay kides this is Three Dog! Bow wow your voice in the darkness or at least the radiation! News Time Children not long ago I reported that a cat left Vault 101his name is James turns out it gets beater. I got a new report that someone else has just come out of that hole! What the hell is going on down there Revolution, vacation, somebody fart. Your guess is just as good as mine kides Enel next time this is THHRREEEE Dog Ooooooowwwww and you're lessening to Galaxy News Radio. Bringing you the News no matter how bad it hurts. Up next we've got a public serves anointment this stuff is important. Remember children when the raiders come there aint no shame in locking your doors barricading the windows and cowering under the nearest bed. When these psychoses come to play they have one thing on their minds to make your life as fucking miserable as humidly possible. Radars can't be bargained or resound with. And there's no resin to surrender because they're jest gonna shoot you anyway. So run hide or Fight if you've got the balls and the guns but for god's sake don't jests go waving the white flag they'll jest strangle you with it."

Nobody was able to speak dew to the next report "Hay everybody this is Three Dog your friendly naberhood disk jockey! What the hell is a disk hell if I know but I'm going to keep talking anyway! We interrupted your regally scheduled programing for some News! Here you go Hoooo Hooooooo boy Children you are going to love this. Ok so I told you about James the guy from the vault right. Then I told you about the other one that crawled out of there right. Well geese who came to visit old three dog. That's right the other vault dweller now do you wana know if it gets beater. Hell yes it gets beater! Well it turns out that vault dweller number two is none other than James kid. I know I know I couldn't make this shit up but now it kinda gets a little sad see the kid is looking for his dad. Looking for James see James left Vault 101 without telling the kid why. I've since learned that James is a scientist and is working on something big is that why he left the Vault. Looks that way so who knows James going to save the world I think of a beater cause for that. But James your kids out man and he missis you so you might want to find him before he gets swallowed up and spit out. And for all of you other cats out there lessening if you see the kid from Vault 101 give him a pound on the back. And wish him luck."

It cut out there and cut to another one. "Hay nifty America this is your president John H- aahhh gotch ya Three dog here how's every one doing. Seems we got dada dada some News jest listen to this. Ten foal hat time children my eyes and ears that the big bad government taken over that giant machine thingy at the Jefferson marmoreal. You've heard it here first my friends the Enclave is on the scene. I've got reports of Fighting ships and shock troops in high tech powered armor. And when the man showed up a bunch of sentences went running with them was rivet city's own Dr. Madisen lee. And that crazy kid from Vault 101. There safe and sound in the citadel. Praise Jesus praise Jesus no sign of the kids Father though. Here's to hoping James is ok well boys and girls what can I say Edna wasn't completely full of shit after all. Me thinks we are totally screwed."

It cuts to the next and final time "two weeks it's been two weeks since are boys in power armor kicked those Enclave bastards out of project purity and started that baby chugging. Now remember James Father of 101 well Three dogs learned that back in the day James wife had a dream. See she was a scientist too she worked on that project. You know what she wanted the waters of life free clean for any and all. God aint that beautiful but even biter it's finally happened its clean and hell ya its free Ooooooowwwww jest a little passionate children. As I speak the Brotherhood is working with Rivet city security to get that fresh water to the wasteland so get your glasses ready children this rounds on me." It cut out.

Fawkes walked up to Chace put a hand on his shoulder and Chace nodded. Ozpin spoke "you gave the wasteland the waters of life and now you're here with your companions with few to no ties. Is that a true clam?" "It's true and I only have six people who know my name and I have three friends two of which are with me the first kicked me out of the only home I ever knew. The second one has a big bomb outside the door." Ozpin stopped his rambling "it sounds like your world is an unforgivable irradiated world. And it sounds to me like you had enough of it so I'm going to ask you a question. Would you like to stay here and attend school to become a hunter or go back to your world?" Chace chuckled "the last school I attended was to keep everyone in a role to benefit the overseer of the Vault. However this docent seem to be the same and the innocent children out there are the proof. I have never seen a child that has been innocent and or non-corrupted past the age of five years old. So when a sixteen year old blushes after seeing a boy's face her age it's … refreshing." He pauses for a second and speaks "if my friends want to stay then I feel obligated to stay." He looked at Fawkes and Dogmeat they both nodded and Chace looked at Ozpin and answered "I'm guessing they want to say so were staying is there any rules I need to know and I would like a map of the surrounding area and you'll get my expertise in battle and survival hell I teach you how to make the things I know how to make." Ozpin smiled and said "fair trade and I'll throw in room and bored with food with pleasantries." Chace was surprised "I wisent expecting all that." Goodwitch rose an eyebrow "what do you mean that's normal here." Chace chuckled "where I come from food try's to eat you build your own home and you gather your water and most of the time it's irradiated or dirty. And it's trying to be taken by everyone who isn't your Nabors. The essayist meal is a dog or a rat bigger then my dog or a rock as long as your torso." Goodwitch flinched and Chace spoke "sorry about that and thanks it sounds good." He smiled Ozpin spoke next "its fine and your room will be 115 on the other hand here's the things you requested." He handed him maps a key and a devise the lone wander questioned it but would find out later.

He got up and stepped on his armor it closed and sealed around him. He left the room with the steal hitting the floor. As he went to his room people watched him and his friends in shock and some fear but none for the right resin he walked to his room and unlocked it. He opened it and found two beds both large to the left is a bookshelf along the wall. On his right is the bathroom and separating the beds are a tan night stand. Besides that the room was bare. He got ideas about his workshop he unequipped his power armor and equipped his medic combat armor. He was distracted by a voice "lets enjoy are time here." He then realized it was his and everyone agreed.

 **Well that was fun hope you enjoyed and like the story so far it's a bit different from most. Oh by the way he is preset 1 with bedraggled and beard not survivalist a lot thinner and he'll get a cut to a goatee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is happening friends hope everyone is doing fine in this crazy world of Are's. I'm here to bring you another chapter hope you enjoy!**

Chace wakes up sore but relatively well. In fact that had to be the best night in a long time. He would love to stay in bed but he needed to see the professor for more details on his terms to stay there. So he got up and put on his glass and left because he slept in his armor last night. He was walking to Ozpins office in the clock tower humming Atom Bomb Baby. He got to the tower easily and with a few less stares then before so he used the elevator to go up to his office. As soon as the doors opened he was greeted with six faces looking at him. He knew all of them the girl in Black and red waved at him then promptly walked out with three more girls. Ozpin spoke "Mr. Melty it's good to see you without that hulking armor."

Chace chuckled "I fell a bit bare without it but I don't think I'll need it here but I still have on my combat gear jest incased." Ozpin answered "that's reasonable but I'm guessing you're not here for pleasantries. And you're wondering the terms of your stay here?" Chace nodded for him to continue. "Well on that you need to go through initiation to stay here, and you'll need to know the rules and your friends can stay here but can't go to school. You will be put with a team that and if you leave they leave." Chace stated "I'm not as affective on a team but your terms are fair. So wene is this initiation that I have to take place and what does this in tale?" "As soon as we can get to the cliff and you'll be launched into a filed and retrieve a relic at the end of the forest." Professor Ozpin answered

It took them 20 minutes to get to a cliff and he was ordered to steep on a platform. At this point he equipped his power armor and was thrown at the field with the help of the platform. As he was flying in the air he saw a temple made out of pillars and started to lose altitude so he used his jetpack to extend the flight. He ran out of fuel fairly quickly and he pensile dived he landed with such force that he created a small crater in the ground.

He got out of the hole unaware a lot of surprised people were watching. And that some of them were impressed of his suit and watched him continue. He stated with a medium pace but was soon stopped by a sound so he equipped his railway rifle as it materialized in his hand five Beowolf's jumped out from some trees. He didn't wait for them to do anything as he fired five rail spikes all of them hitting the head. One of the heads was nailed to a tree and all of them were dead and he celebrated. Chace continued though the forest with his gun soon after he found the temple. On some pedicels he found chess pieces of both sides. He asked himself 'should I take them all or do I just grab one.' Before he could decide a giant nevermore landed behind him. So he grabbed the closet one a white knight and ran dematerializing it along with his rifle and materialized a blaster. He shot two beams of blue light at it and it was disintegrated. Three more flew overhead and all three turned to ash and he continued one dived for him so he jumped in to its mouth. He then found himself covered in ash and his weapon spent so he reloaded a blue rod into the devise. A deathstaker broke though some trees and Chase equipped his tesla canon and fired at the beast. Blue electricity shot forwarded and it hit the beast with enough force to cause it to explode violently. At this point haft of the students watching were afraid of the man. But he was just getting warmed up and he was almost finished with the task. And now he equipped his Sydney's 10mm "ultra" smg and continued with his task. Along the way he slaughtered 10 Beowolf's they didn't even have a chance.

He was soon found himself back on the cliff and welcomed to a smiling Ozpin and he said "nice show." Chace retorted with "thanks but I was just getting started is there another part to this or was that it." Ozpin stated "no that was it but you can train in the gym as long as you don't destroy the equipment." Chase smiled and nodded and spoke "I'm guessing I'm going to be introduced to the schools population on a stage." Ozpin nodded and motioned him to fallowed and said "I sagest warring something nonthreatening." Chace then put on his pre-war spring outfit and sunglass.

He entered a large room and it was filled with people and he noticed one immediately it was Fawkes. "That was an amazing show my friend. You showed your strength well." Chace smiled but continued to the stage with Ozpin four girls flowed suit. The six of them got on the stage and the five stud in attention Professor Ozpin announced the team and most of the people left the room. The girl in red and black spoke first "hello my name is Rube rose." She shook his hand the blond next to her waved and said "I'm yang Xiao long" the girl in all white even her hair spoke next. "I'm Weiss Schnee it's a pleasure to make your acutance." The girl in black with a bow bowed slightly "Blake Belladonna." He smiled and said in a calm low voice with a slight edge to it. "I'm Chace Mc. Melty and I'm glade to meet you all." Dogmeat and Fawkes walked up to Chace and he spoke "this is my dog Dogmeat and this big guy is Fawkes and he's friendly." The four girls nodded nervously at the giant. "So now that's out of the way what do we do." He asked "we go to class." He nodded and turned to Fawkes "see you back at the room later." He waved and walked with his new team and pointed at Ruby and asked "you're the leader cool. Oh by the way I'm I staying with you in your dorm or I'm I staying in my room?" his scroll went off so he opened it a message read 'you will stay in team RWBYs room a bed has been delivered already.' "Guess that answers that I'll be staying with you four." He said Whiss spoke "don't get any ideas." He chuckled "please princess not interested." She puffed and the rest snickered as he continued walking to the class whale humming Atom Bomb Baby. Ruby asked "what is that song I never heard it before." Chace answered "is called Atom Bomb Baby and I would be shocked if you did it from where I live. The Capital Wasteland."

 **Well there you go hope you liked it. Like and fallow its appreciated and don't be afraid to send message though I might not get this right away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dada dada da da hello people how are you guys. Well I hope but if you're sick I have a story to tell you. But before I do the money bags and layers tell me that I don't own RWBY or Fallout. It's a bummer I know but it's the truth so without a further Aude.**

 **Sorry for poor spelling and grammar I write for fun not for correction.**

Chace was board for lack of a beater word and would have stayed board if it weren't for something. That something was I front of him yang was watching him but wene ever he looked at he shed look at Blake who was glancing at him. Being watched wasn't the amusing thing it was them trying to hide the staring that amused him. So he threw them a bone and asked "you guys have questions?" As soon as he said it the heiress spoke "several first where are you from you said the capital wasteland but I never heard of it so you need to tell us where it is. Furthermore how did you do the things you did you fired your weapons inhumanly fast and I never seen dust that can do that! You disintegrated them in a few shots how is that possible."

He let her finish then spoke "you are a bit forceful in you questioning but the last to is technology my pip boy has a function called V.A.T.S or Valt-Tec Assisted Targeting Systems it allows me to perceive time in a very slow rate. As for my weapons they don't use dust the gun that I used uses fission to power it. As for were I'm from its earth witch is a different planet and I teleported here with the help from a devise." He looked at them and saw their faces in shock and awe. "You guys never seen an extraterrestrial be for have you well the ones that came to us were mean and I had to destroy them. But let it be known I'm not here to do the things that they did."

Ruby spoke next "wow you distorted aliens from another planet how did you do it?" she asked "yes I did with four others and I used a death ray they had pointed at my planet and distorted their Mother Ship." Yang was skeptical. But before she can say anything a log was played Alien Captive recording it read

A voice cracked on the speaker it spoke calmly. "What talk into this thing? Jest talk? I don't have to do anything else?" something else spoke in gibberish then a slap and a zap could be heard. The man jumped and spoke "alright! ZAP I sad Alight jest Stop! 'Sigh' hello um my name is Andrew Endercott on the night of May seventeenth the year of are lord sixteen ninety-seven I was. I was taken from my home from slalom village I. I do not know where I am exactly or how I came to be here. I've seen through windows stars and the sun and beloved earth down there below me. So it would seem I'm abroad some strange vesicle suspended in the either. Ironically it would seem so close to where I thought heaven must surly lie. But this is not haven and my captures are not angles I am not totally unconvinced that the scripture is wrong. That heaven and hell are reversed. But my captives are devils demons from my nightmares even now they watch me make me talk. They seem to want me to tell my story I know not why. A record of their deeds perhaps or I'm I some pawn in some evil game. And there are others other captives I mean from wines they came I cannot say. Some ware strange dress as if they're from a different time. And some are frozen! As in ice unmoving but I think alive! I believe they plan the same fate from me will I be frozen to will I!" he was interrupted buy some voice ZAP "OW Stop it I did what you said you wanted me to talk so I talked. Jest leave me leave me be!" he spoke and another came on before anyone could say anything.

More gibberish "What? What the fuck is this thing?! You go some kind of Marston sex machine you sick fuck?! Oh no! No way! Zap Ah God damn it fucking crazy ass moon man go ahead do your worst! Zap Ah Jesus H do you not get it space cadet. I. Do. Not. Fucking. Understand. What you want me to do. What this thing what talk I am talking what do you want me to say? (More gibberish) bla bla bla bla Yakity yak yak that's all you assholes can say?! Space Men with all this science and you can't even speak fucking English?! Ok how about this. My name is Vin I'm on a Fucking UFO I'm From Flat Bosh and I want to get home. Can I get a Taxi please? How's that Hu that work for you star struck? No don't raise that thing to me again you gonna hit me again?! Zap Son of A! Why don't you go back to Uranus?! Hahahahah Zap Ah" both Yang and Chase were laughing on that one the whole way through. Weiss was steaming at the man's language. Blake was smiling and Ruby was confused on a few parts.

Before Weiss could yell at him another log came on. "This is my final message if this doesn't work I hope someone gets this recording and brings it back to earth. I've been able to learn how to use some of the alien devises like this recorder. I think I know what they want with are world they mean to take as many of us as they can. And change us into some sort of abomination many of us have been killed because of are experiments. They been keeping us in cells and moving us one by one to their experimentation labs I've managed to escape but they are looking for me you've got to send help up here. As far as I can tell there never going to stop entail they that capture hundreds even thousands of us. The good news is there totally reliant on technology. Without it there no tougher then you or I a small well equipped force could take this ship and free the other prisoners on board. That's your best chance I have got to keep moving and good luck to all of us gods speed." Ruby spoke with a heavy hart "I hope he made it." Chace said "at best he escaped with him and maybe a few ethers but the only way out there is in the captains coteres but there is a chance for that to happen. But to my knowledge only 5 people in a couple thousand years escaped." He said that last one quietly.

"Well that's enough of that I'm going to change out of my armor and shower." He walks into the bathroom and stated a shower.

In twenty minutes he walks out and no one saw this coming when he walked out of the bathroom shirtless. The girls blushed at first but realized his scar over his right breast was a wide long scar. And over his left was a hole so deep that they could Alost see bone. Covering it was steel plates on his stomach there was lines that looked like the cavity was opened a lot. On his side it looked like it had been seriously burned. On top of that were horizontal slashes. On his shoulders and arms were gashes along with holes of varying sizes. There were patches of holes from shotguns. "What's got you spooked?" He asked Yang walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. He chuckled then she asked "how are you alive?" he smiled and spoke "skill, nerve, luck, stempacks, and a stubbornness. It may look bad but it doesn't hurt." Blake spoke next "can you feel anything your nerves should be destroyed from that much damage." He sighed "I wish I still feel pain but these are old my back is bad to but I'm still fine almost died a few times but I'm fine." Ruby walked up and smiled "well you'll be safe here and from the looks of it you could use a rest." He smiled ruffled his hair and nodded walking to his bed Blake noticed he didn't make a sound she couldn't even here his breathing. He lay down on his bed closed his eyes and slept.

In his sleep he was attacked on all sides by supermutents and deathclaws he had no weapons and felt them rip him apart right before he died he woke up panicked. Yang was the one who woke him by holding him like a mother would. After a while he relaxed and spoke "thank you." She asked "are you ok you were shaking." He said "yes I'm fine it looked like I was about to be torn up by Deathclaws and supermutents. But you woke me so thank you and thanks for calming me down." She shook he head "no need I just did what was natural to me" she then asked "do you want me to laid next to you entail you fall asleep?" he smiled and said "if you want to it's up to you." She answered by getting in bed next to him and covering them so he closed his eyes and fell asleep again no dream this time. In the morning he woke up to a sleeping yang he tried to get up but found two arms on his side. He followed the other one and found Ruby behind him. He sighed and shook them.

 **Well that was longer than expected and I hope you liked it. With that another chapter done See you on the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the words of the powerful Pyrrha "Hello again" anyway hope you guys are doing fine and I hope this reaches you well. By the way I don't own RWBY or Fallout so that aside let's get to the story.**

Chace woke up first and was courses as to why he is sleeping next to two girls but he pushes it aside and wakes them up. "Yang wake up." He shook her and she mumbled "not now I'm still tired." He shook her again and said "I need your help to wake up Ruby." She scoffs but wakes up and spoke in a seductive voice "what can't handle two girls laying next two you." He raises a brow and said "that's not how I thought you'd handle this but that means you knew she was their right?" she smirks "ya I knew she was there. She wanted to help you sleep and well we both got tired so we slept next to you hope you don't mind." He shook his head "no I've done this before with my sister and a friend that I probably won't see her again. But that's for the best she may have kicked me out of my only home but if I stayed people would riot." Yang surprised him by embracing him like a mother to a child whom lost a pet. "I'm sorry to hear that." Ruby woke long enough to hear that and hugged him too.

They lay there for a few minutes before Ruby sniffed his neck and Yang noticed. She smiled and said "well now Ruby aren't you being affectionate." Ruby blushed and Chace got up stretched and yawned. He presses a button and he was wearing nothing but pants but he felt naked. He was not used to not having armor on so he put on his Chinese stealth armor without the helmet. When he put it on the suit coiled and contorted arrowed his figure. His muscles visible around his body everyone was up and watching as he slid on his pre-war spring outfit. He went into the bathroom closed the door the girls looked at each other soon after he came out with a goatee and slid on his sunglass. He looked at them and asked "what never seen a man get ready before." They all shook their heads and he was surprised by how embarrassed they were. He looked at them and smiled as he rubbed his head "sorry about that." Yang took the lead "what felling a bit self-conscious around us girls Hu?" Chase laughs "not at all blondie it was jest by the looks of your face you were heated by leather." He wiggled his eyes and all the girls went beat red. Ruby thinking of how to change the subject said "we have to get to class and you're not supposed to ware armor to class but the way you're warring it you could get away with it." Chace smiled "that was the idea." As he walked out they wanted to ask about what he meant but they let it be for now.

Chace was board throughout the day and wasn't hassled by the teachers about wearing his under armor. But now he was excited because he was in combat class and was even more so to be picked to fight Pyrrha Nikos and he was getting ready. But Ruby and Yang walks in to him in the locker room and they ask a question "have you unlocked your aura yet?" he answers with "no I haven't yet do I need it?" Ruby sighs and walks up to him and said "close your eyes and concentrate." He did as instructed and she touches his face. "For it is impassing that we achieve immortality through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite, and distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." She got dizzy and slumped a little he caught her. She looked at him and he was shining a red and it looked as if it was flames. He puts her on her feet and smiles and said "thanks." He pats her head both Yang and Chace nods. He walks out of the locker room and onto the arena. He stands in the middle of the arena then Pyrrha steps into view and stands in front of Chace they shake hands and take two steps back each.

In a few seconds of silence he presses a button on his pipboy and he now clad in his prototype medic power armor and no helmet. "PROTOTYPE MEDIC POWER ARMOR REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!" the armor shouted confusing more than a few students and Chace spoke next "good evening PMPA set strength to friendly." The Armor shouted "WILL DO SIR!" Pyrrha smiled "aren't you confidant." Chace laughed "not in the slightest this suit can generate over 1000 psi so if you like I can use my full force." She shook her head and he smiled. Ms. Goodwitch said "the match will begin in a few seconds get ready.

Chace drew his Jingwei's shock sword and his Chinese officer's sword and terns on its electivity on Pyrrha looks as if she was worried. The ding was herd and both charged Chace was first he hit her shield with his shock sword and she took damage. He started a barrage of hits swing after swing was blocked and it was jest fast enough to keep her from retaliating. This kept up entail she used her semblance to move his sword but he spun away and jumped back. He lowered and thought for a minute then it came to him and he smiled. He straitened himself and used his pipboy to equip his Chinese stealth armor unequipped his weapons and crouched turning him invisible. Pyrrha stiffened and readied herself for what happens next but she was too late he swiped her feet from under her. He then kicked her in mid-air that sent her flying he crouched again but she followed him and as she was flying she shot him twice. She recovered faster and lunched at him swinging at his helmet it connected and it came off. She was about to hit him again but he rolled out of the way and kicked her in her head. She flipped and landed on her back she got up but not before he did an axe kick it came down on her forehead. It hit her with such force it cracked the floor a ding signaled that it was over. Everyone was speechless and awe struck at this man taking down a girl that seemed undefeatable. He stood over her and she looked up to see his out stretched hand she takes it and stands up. She spoke as he was walking away "that was a good fight." He waves as he leave for the locker room.


End file.
